Janitor's Closet
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: She tried hating this. It didn't feel so wonderful to know that Lash brought this to her. That her own Will Stronghold, her boyfriend, couldn't make her turn numb like this. This feeling was addictive.


**For some strange reason, this came to me while I was typing up my 20****th**** chapter of Comfort Zone. (**And if you read it, seriously – review it. I'm just DYING to update. And I told myself I wouldn't update on my own**) I liked the thought, and had to write it down. And then it grew. And then grew a bit more. :D **

**So here's another oneshot of my favorite pair. Lash/Layla.**

**Yum. My tasty virtual ice cream is back. Enjoy it!**

**--**

Kissing him with a smile she waved him away, down the hall and towards Mad Science class. Peering around she smirked, seeing that whatever she was looking for wasn't around. She was finally going to be _early_ to class. She had a tendency to be late recently, but her boyfriend didn't have to know that. He couldn't know that. It would be devastating if he knew that.

She turned another corner and felt an arm grab her shoulder, tugging her into a nearby janitor's closet and slamming the door. Her eyes rolled. She knew who it was.

"Lash are we _always_ going to meet like this?" She growled, feeling his hands on her hips as he smashed her against the wall.

-

He only chuckled.

-

She felt around for something to grab hold of and give her a push away from the wall, but Lash kept a hold on her small hips. She could feel his breath getting closer and hotter against her skin.

"You love it, Layla." He sneered, his dark brown eyes flickering over her body in the dark. She shifted uncomfortably. Shaking her head she grasped fingers over a large broom, and smacked the back of his head with the handle. "Ow, what the hell."

"What the hell." She mocked, using her left hand to try and remove his own from her small frame. "Can I even get to class on time anymore?"

He chuckled once again, and she felt his hips hit her own, knocking her into a stool and her head hitting the wall.

She moaned in pain, and felt him move, his right hand cradling the back of her skull and caressing it lightly. His breath trailed down to her neck, and she felt his lips touch it, her entire body shivering from the contact.

Her fingers pressed hard against his chest as she tried to get away. But him - being the stronger of the two, the one with the power to keep her steady, keep her in her place, kept her glued to the spot.

"I'm going to be late again." She whispered, her nails digging into his shoulder. He caved slightly, but only tilted his face into her hair, biting softly on her earlobe. She gasped - it was a strange but exciting feeling.

"Who cares, Williams." He muttered huskily, the few words from his mouth being blown through her ear, causing her knees to bend involuntarily beneath her.

She tried _hating_ this. It didn't feel so wonderful to know that Lash brought this to her. That her own Will Stronghold - her **boyfriend** - couldn't make her turn numb like this. This feeling was addictive.

His lips met her jawbone quickly, his nose sliding across it slowly, snorting to himself as she breathed in shaky breaths, her eyes closing as she felt her entire body shiver against his own. "I...I do." She whispered, her breath hitting his face and causing him to lift his mouth above her own, his tongue flicking at her top lip. Inhaling deeply, she heard him chuckle once more.

-

_This was insane._

_-_

"Stop it." She growled, causing the hand in her hair to scrunch strands, the hand on her hip dig into her pants and fiddle with her string thong.

"Stop what." he murmured against her mouth, his lips barely touching hers as he teased her strongly. The bell rang down the hall to warn students that they'll be late, and Layla didn't move. Lash smirked in triumph, feeling his victim squirm against his left hand. It brought goosebumps to her arms, and he chuckled again, knowing he was the full cause of it all.

Layla captured his lips in three seconds, biting down on his lower lip and tugging. With her right hand she grasped the long dark brown hair at the back of his head, objecting him to moan against her mouth. His fingers were stuck in her hair, and he smiled evilly as he pulled, watching in the darkness her figure bend slightly, a gasp leaving her throat as he caught her lips.

Lash's right leg kicked over a few items, and pressed his entire body into hers, making her hand stiffen against his ribs. Slowly her mouth opened to release another gasp, but Lash's tongue slid smoothly inside, wrestling her own in a groping battle, their hands reaching for anything on the other body.

She moaned.

He smirked, pulling her forward only to slam her back against the wall, pressing his form to hers, feeling her fingers slide across his skull in a skillful way, tugging heavily so that Lash's face lifted, her lips escaping his own. He groaned loudly.

"Stop it." He mocked darkly, wrapping a striped arm around her waist as she played with his earlobe with her teeth. She snickered, breathing out a hot wind, feeling him shiver.

"Stop what." she muttered, now being dragged away from the wall and into the janitor's door.

They could hear the echo of the slam on the opposing side, and Layla lifted her right leg, hitching onto his hip and jumping slightly, feeling his right hand come to her other leg to help her grasp a hold onto his body. He smirked against her lips, feeling her arch her back away from him.

"Oh, now don't _tease_." He whispered, using his left arm to bring her closer to him. She shook as his fingers trailed down her spine, and his face lowered into her collarbone, his mouth sucking gently - innocently on the skin.

The bell rang to tell the school that stragglers were officially late.

Layla made a noise of worry, and Lash sniggered into her skin, making her entire body feel completely cold.

"I need to leave." she murmured softly, almost inaudible. He frowned against the pale neck he just shoved his face into, and let out a long, warm sigh. "I...ooh, Lash, please." She grumbled, her head tossing back, feeling his hands grasp her waist.

"Is it really that important?" He muttered, his nose sliding up her neck, into her jawbone and resting against her chin.

"Mm." She responded, her mouth opening to exhale lightly. With quick reflexes his mouth landed upon hers, her body slowly but surely sliding down his own and getting to her feet. It was a gentle kiss - almost a caring kiss, but Lash chuckled low, finally feeling her nibble on his lower lip. "It really is."

His tongue traced her lips. "Then why don't you just go, then." He said dully, practically devouring her mouth with one swift movement of his hand behind her head. She responded slowly, her tongue dancing slowly with his own.

"I am." He broke the kiss. "Going." Her right hand slid down the door as she searched for the knob, the smirk on her face. "Swear."

"Then show me." He captured her top lip with his mouth, and her hand smacked against the doorknob, her fingers gripping it tightly. Layla clutched the back of his head with her left hand, and dipped him low, her face equal with his in the darkness. Quickly, with a turn of the handle, she braced herself.

With one small bite of his lips, she broke the skin, sucking lightly on the rust-tasting blood slowly coming forth and out of his system. He moaned, his hands holding her in place. He wanted her to stay.

-

Just one period.

Just one.

That's all he'd _ever_ ask for.

-

But she let him go, a slight shove of his chest as she took a step forward, peering out into the empty hallway.

"S'clear." She whispered, feeling his lips on her neck again. Layla shoved him aside, but he held tightly to her left hand. Sighing, she stepped out of the janitor's closet, her eyes closed as they heard the door click closed. Lash smirked as she turned towards him, looking to the ground.

He sucked on his own lip, tasting the blood, hating the fact that she just left him in pieces like this.

What was he? _Weak?_

He scowled, and placed a finger below her chin to make her face him.

"You're late." He whispered, kissing her softly and feeling her fingers weaken in his left hand. Cupping her cheek he felt her own left hand on his shoulder. She took a tiny step back, adjusting her green shirt and giving him a small smile.

"I know." She fiddled in her pocket, pulling out an old hall pass. "But I've got this. You don't." He rolled his eyes, and she looked behind herself, her fingers slipping from his own, one by one as she started to walk away.

Lash gave her two last fingers a squeeze.

He laughed.

"I'll see you in a half hour." He called out huskily, watching her left hand wave the air in a goodbye, her shiny red hair shimmering behind her as she turned the corner.


End file.
